


Холодная страсть

by Glissuar



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Revolutionaries, Russian Empire, Terrorists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glissuar/pseuds/Glissuar





	Холодная страсть

Можно сказать, он пришел к нам сам. До этого он несколько месяцев работал в одной из наших тайных типографий в Москве, пока не уговорил ее организатора, Евгения Михайловича — человека проверенного и заслуживающего всякого доверия — рекомендовать его Б.Н. в боевую дружину. А уже Б.Н. представил его нам.

Мы встречались в номере одной петербургской гостиницы привычным составом — я, Леопольд и Ирина. Поздним вечером пришел Б.Н. и привел с собой этого мальчишку. Его звали Савелий Киршин, по происхождению мещанин, родился в Красноуфимске, учился в местной гимназии, а два года назад приехал поступать в Московский университет. Хоть я сам давно уже не студент, однако настроения учащихся знаю — каждый отличник в эсерах, каждый неуспевающий в анархистах. Тянет молодых на приключения и подвиги, манит романтика бунтарства. Студенчеством да еврейством и живо революционное движение.

Савелию было на вид лет восемнадцать — девятнадцать. Не буду отрицать, что он сразу мне приглянулся, хоть, в общем-то, в нем не было решительно ничего необычного, и красивым его вряд ли можно было назвать. По-детски гладкое открытое лицо, пшеничного цвета кудри, голубые восторженные глаза. Росту среднего, телосложения худощавого, даже хрупкого. Весь какой-то нервный, пугливый и любопытный одновременно, как лисенок. Слишком явно смущается и боится нас, не знает, куда деть руки и как себя вести. Б.Н. представил нас всех, ободряюще тронул парня за плечо и, пройдя в центр номера, сел на софу рядом с Ириной.

— Уважаемые товарищи, я хотел бы вступить в вашу боевую дружину, — очень волнуясь и даже чуть заикаясь, проговорил Савелий.

Сомневаюсь, что мы произвели на него положительное впечатление в ту самую первую встречу. После череды мартовских арестов наша дружина переживала, пожалуй, худшие времена. Все мы были на нелегальном положении. Леопольд разыскивался за убийство помощника пристава. Ирина только недавно вернулась из Швейцарии, где лечилась от душевной болезни. Б.Н. последнее время снова начал употреблять морфий, оправдываясь тем, что испытывает нестерпимые головные боли. И я со своими уродствами. Решительно нечем было восхищаться. Он увидел не отважных террористов из своих юношеских мечтаний, а четырех мрачных, настороженных, измученных борьбой людей.

Мы молчали, разглядывая его, и парень разнервничался еще больше. Он не знал, к кому ему следует обращаться и на кого смотреть, поэтому переводил взгляд то на Б.Н., то на Леопольда. Разглядывать красавицу Ирину он по-мальчишески стеснялся, как и пялиться на мое обезображенное лицо.

— Я не буду спрашивать вас, почему вы выбрали террор, — нарушила тишину Ирина. — В конце концов, у каждого из нас на это свои причины. Но скажите, юноша, на что вы готовы ради террора?

Ирина — настоящая дворянка. Тонкая, элегантная, с белой кожей, еще больше подчеркнутой черным строгим, будто траурным, платьем и густо, дочерна, «по-египетски» накрашенными глазами. Она манерно курит, стряхивая пепел в стеклянную пепельницу, стоящую на подлокотнике софы. Ей бы обсуждать с другими девицами наряды и женихов, а не бомбы и убийства. Только что бы мы в таком случае делали без нее?

— Я… я готов на все, — ответил Савелий.

— Убить и умереть? — жестко уточнил Леопольд.

— Если это будет необходимо, то да… я надеюсь.

Ирине эта нерешительная оговорочка не понравилась, но я, если честно, с большим недоверием отношусь к тем, кто, слепо увлеченные идеей, бьют себя в грудь и заявляют, что ни о чем в жизни так не мечтают, как только совершить подвиг во имя революции.

— Расскажите нам, в чем заключалась ваша деятельность в Москве у Евгения Михайловича, — попросил Б.Н., и парень охотно и с облегчением, как мне показалось, начал рассказывать. Потом мы с Леопольдом поспрашивали его об умениях и навыках, которыми он обладает и которые могут оказаться полезны. Меня очень порадовало, что Савелий учился на естественном отделении физико-математического факультета, причем учился хорошо.

После допроса Б.Н. отпустил его, сказав, что нам нужно посоветоваться между собой.

— Идите, молодой человек. Если будет необходимо, мы сами с вами свяжемся.

Он поблагодарил с робкой улыбкой на губах, поклонился и вышел.

Б.Н. устало откинулся на атласную спинку софы и потер пальцами ноющие виски. Через несколько часов ему уже необходимо будет сделать себе очередное впрыскивание раствора морфия, но это позже, это его личное, а пока я встал, чтобы разлить по рюмкам коньяк на троих. Леопольд обычно пил какое-то матросское пойло из собственной фляги.

— Что скажете, товарищи? — спросил Б.Н. Сам он высказываться не стал, ясно, что он уже принял решение — нам очень нужны были люди, а выбирать особо не из кого.

— Слишком молодой, — скептически протянула Ирина, по привычке обводя губы кончиком янтарного мундштука. Это заявление должно было бы прозвучать нелепо из ее уст, ведь ей самой всего двадцать один, но у нее за плечами три года в революционном движении, два из которых — в боевой дружине. Она, по большому счету, была права; хоть мы и не чураемся привлекать в помощники мальчишек десяти и двенадцати лет, но мы не принимаем их в состав боевой дружины.

— Молодой — можно научить, — возразил Леопольд.

— Разве такой может бомбы метать? — усомнилась Ирина.

— Бомбы метать может любой, у кого есть руки и вера в террор, — веско заявил Б.Н. и обратился ко мне: — Николай, что скажешь?

Я обвел взглядом товарищей. Ирина явно против, хотя и не категорична, Леопольд в принципе не возражает, но ему, матерому боевику, лично обучать мальчишку, видимо, не с руки. Похоже, все зависит от меня.

— Мне нужен помощник в мастерской, — сказал я. Это не было неправдой, помощник действительно не помешал бы.

Б.Н. и Ирина подозрительно покосились на меня. Они давно знали. Б.Н. — потому что наблюдателен по природе и отлично разбирается в людях, Ирина — потому что однажды хотела залезть ко мне в постель, и мне пришлось объяснить ей, почему со мной у нее ничего не выйдет. Леопольд, к счастью, даже не догадывался.

— Я последнее время стал работать неаккуратно, — усмехнулся я, вытягивая перед собой левую руку в перчатке, напоминая всем присутствующим.

Шесть месяцев назад по моей неосторожности во время изготовления снаряда воспламенилась термитная смесь. Мне сильно обожгло руку и левую сторону лица от подбородка до скулы. К врачам я не обращался, меня лечила товарищ Валя, наша связная, а по профессии — фельдшер. Шрамы от ожогов остались страшные. А два пальца на левой руке я сам отрезал, когда понял, что они все равно не сохранят подвижность, а боль при каждой перевязке доставляют нестерпимую. Хорошо помню, как через несколько дней после инцидента ко мне, лежащему в лихорадке на конспиративной квартире, пришел Б.Н. и принес морфий. Единственное, что он спросил тогда у меня: буду ли я продолжать работать с взрывчатыми веществами или ему нужно искать нового техника. Конечно, я ответил, что буду, и делал все от меня зависящее, чтобы как можно скорее вернуться к своим обязанностям…

— Значит, решено, — подытожил Б.Н. — Завтра сообщим товарищу Савелию, что он принят в ряды нашей доблестной боевой дружины. Николай, подержи его пока в московской мастерской, а там видно будет. Нам здесь нужно немного сориентироваться… наметить приоритеты, так сказать.

Я кивнул. Нужно придумать нашему товарищу Савелию какую-нибудь кличку. Это настолько обязательно, что уже стало делом привычки. Иной раз сам забываю, что крестили меня вовсе не Николаем, и Ирина совсем не Ирина, а Ксения… Может, Херувимом его назвать — похож ведь, ничего не скажешь… копна золотистых кудрей, ямочки на щеках, когда он улыбается этой своей дрожащей улыбкой, ясные светлые глаза… но нет, слишком вульгарное прозвище. А вот… я даже позволил себе чуть улыбнуться собственным мыслям. Да, Лисенок, пожалуй, самое подходящее.

***

 

Поначалу Савелий меня боялся, что несколько осложняло наше общение. Я не мог отделаться от мысли, что это связано с моими ожогами, хотя Б.Н. когда-то прямым текстом сказал мне, что я слишком переживаю на этот счет и единственная проблема шрамов в том, что они являются очень узнаваемой приметой, что делает меня легкой добычей для филеров.

25 августа мы с Савелием выехали из Петербурга в Москву поездом. При себе у меня имелись фальшивые документы, выправленные для меня одним товарищем из Центрального Комитета, но их никто не требовал предъявить. Я велел Савелию поддерживать разговор с другими пассажирами, пока я буду сосредоточенно читать газету. Я думал, ему придется учиться нести всякую отвлекающую внимание ерунду сторонним людям, что в деле конспирации бывает крайне полезным, но оказалось, именно непринужденные пустые разговоры у него выходят отлично. Видимо, сказывался опыт студенческой жизни. Не такой уж он стеснительный и неловкий, когда нужно. А тогда, при первой встрече, верно, слишком был напуган серьезностью мероприятия. Будто думал, что мы можем его убить, если сочтем его кандидатуру неподходящей.

Я старался быть с ним доброжелательным и мягким, насколько это вообще было в моем характере. Я пытался расспрашивать его о доме, о семье, чтобы придать нашему общению оттенок дружественности, но такие разговоры давались ему тяжело, и если он и говорил о родителях, то напряженно сжав на коленях руки и кусая губы. Было видно, что ему неприятно об этом вспоминать и рассказывать. Б.Н. был такой же — все его родственники были непримиримыми противниками революционного движения, и в последние годы он почти не поддерживал с ними отношений и говорил, что для него вовсе не существует другой семьи, кроме товарищей по партии. Он обмолвился как-то, что ему однажды пришлось угрожать револьвером отцу, чтобы тот не пытался препятствовать ему покинуть дом — одного этого эпизода было довольно, чтобы представить полную картину отношений между Б.Н. и его родными… Что до меня, то в моем случае все было проще — четыре года назад на каторге от голодного тифа умер мой брат, виновный лишь в том, что на железнодорожной станции, на которой он работал, случилась стихийная трехдневная стачка. С тех пор революционное движение приобрело в моем лице союзника, а царская власть — личного врага.

Сам не знаю, с чего мне вдруг захотелось рассказать об этом Саве — мальчишке, которого я знал всего несколько дней. Я вообще становился в его присутствии странно болтливым, хотя обычно товарищи шутили, что из меня и на допросе слова не вытянешь. Наверное, мне очень хотелось показать ему, что я такой же человек, как все остальные, и не стоит испытывать какой-то суеверный трепет перед кем бы то ни было, только лишь потому, что этот кто-то — террорист. Хотя, признаюсь, в самом начале моего знакомства с эсеровской средой я и сам испытывал такие же чувства по отношению к Б.Н., который, будучи всего на три года старше меня, казался мне тогда несказанно более опытным и зрелым во всех отношениях.

Савелий вдумчиво выслушал мой рассказ о покойном брате. Это было на квартире у нашего друга (то есть у товарища, лояльного к боевой дружине), куда мы с Савелием наведались немедленно по прибытии в Москву. За ужином хозяин угостил нас ликером, а после вышел по своим делам, оставив наедине, вот меня и потянуло на задушевные беседы.

— Я так и подумал, когда вас увидел, — сказал Савелий, когда я закончил рассказывать.

— Что подумал?

— Что у вас, наверное, есть личные причины.

Мои мотивы были личными в самом начале, когда я не глядя, с головой окунулся в революционное брожение. Поначалу я руководствовался какими-то неясными соображениями мести, а кому и чему конкретно — я не мог сформулировать. Кажется, сейчас память о брате превратилась во что-то формальное, но уже не необходимое, сродни самовнушению. Я пришел в боевую дружину ради него, но теперь остаюсь в ней ради Б.Н. и Ирины, ради нашего общего дела и России.

— А у тебя какие причины? — спросил я.

— Я, наверное… я чувствую, что в этом мой долг, — ответил он.

***

 

Савелий уже знал по опыту работы в тайной типографии, что ни в одном секретном месте нельзя появляться так запросто, не проверив сперва, нет ли за зданием полицейского наблюдения. К этому делу я и привлек Саву, к вящей его радости. Уже второй раз за столь короткое время я замечал, что у нашего Лисенка есть талант к конспиративной работе. Во всяком случае, эта часть его привлекает гораздо больше, чем непосредственно относящаяся к террору. Что же ему, в таком случае, не сиделось в типографии у Евгения Михайловича?

Несмотря ни на что, моя мастерская не могла не произвести на него впечатление. Специально для этой цели на деньги партии была снята дача у одного лица, о котором было доподлинно известно, что оно совершенно не интересуется тем, как съемщики распоряжаются его собственностью, лишь бы была регулярная оплата. Дача была небольшой — всего три комнаты, не считая крошечной кладовой. Одну из комнат — первоначально бывшую столовой — я использовал для работы, одну для сна и отдыха, в третьей — самой большой — вся мебель и вещи оставались нетронутыми, ввиду ненадобности этого помещения.

В своей мастерской я чувствовал себя уверенно и спокойно, как ни в каком другом месте. Здесь я первый раз интимно притронулся к Саве, приобняв его за плечи, и спросил, что он думает о моем рабочем месте.

— И никто не знает об этой даче? — спросил он.

— Кому нужно, те знают. Полиция — нет.

— Вы всегда здесь работаете один?

— Раньше у меня были двое помощников, но их арестовали в марте, — сказал я. Их арестовали, как раз когда я залечивал свои ожоги в тепле и безопасности.

— И они не выдали это место полиции? — удивился Сава. Я посерьезнел, не убирая рук с его плеч, развернул к себе, требовательно заглянул в глаза.

— Конечно, не выдали. От тебя, в случае чего, ожидается то же. Независимо от того, чем тебе будут грозить и что предлагать, это ясно?

Он испуганно закивал.

— Хорошо, — я небрежно потрепал его по волосам и отпустил.

Я устроил Савелию обстоятельную экскурсию по мастерской, показал свои инструменты, объяснил, для чего нужен каждый, и весь процесс изготовления снаряда в общих чертах. В общем-то, он настолько прост, что вполне достаточно для этого одного человека. Хотя, конечно, помощник существенно облегчает жизнь и позволяет экономить время. Выслушав всю мою длинную лекцию о запальных трубках, патронах, крышках, оболочках и об опасностях процесса изготовления бомбы, Савелий вдруг спросил:

— А такое… часто случается? — и провел рукой по щеке. Я машинально прислонил ладонь к лицу, прикрыв шрамы.

— Нет, такое — не часто. Чаще сразу насмерть.

И чтобы перевести разговор с темы моих уродств в более конструктивное русло, я принялся объяснять то, что он наверняка не поймет, и что ему в принципе вряд ли понадобится: какие меры предосторожности следует соблюдать, чтобы не допустить возгорание термитной смеси…

— А когда мы будем делать бомбы? — спросил Савелий.

Мне оставалось только головой покачать. Всегда они задают этот вопрос в первый же день.

— Не скоро. Б.Н. и товарищам нужно время, чтобы выбрать очередную цель, согласовать ее с Центральным Комитетом и спланировать покушение. Это несколько недель, как минимум. Правда, мастерская работает не только для боевой дружины, но и для всех остальных, кому нужны наши услуги.

Он слушал внимательно, не перебивая комментариями, и я решил рассказать ему, как работает наша проверенная, всему революционному подполью известная схема:

— Для начала дается в газету объявление о продаже угля первоклассного качества. Указывается адрес и к кому обратиться, чтобы уточнить цену. По этому адресу находится один наш проверенный товарищ, который принимает заказы на изготовление снарядов и берет деньги на покупку динамита, а после передает их мне. Здесь не подобраться, поскольку он действительно, помимо всего прочего, торгует углем. Я изготавливаю снаряды, сколько необходимо, или же на сколько хватило динамита, передаю заказчикам, а дальше все происходит без моего участия. Денег за работу я, разумеется, не беру — только на покупку сырья или инструментов.

После всех, затянувшихся почти до вечера, объяснений, я дал Лисенку учебник химии с моими пометками и велел заняться самым привычным для него делом, то есть изучением теории. Пока он читал, я украдкой любовался его сосредоточенным выражением лица, влажными завитками волос на лбу, и тем, как Сава слегка щурится, пытаясь разобрать мой почерк, — у него, наверное, легкая близорукость, но в нашем деле это не проблема.

Меня совсем не часто посещают подобные спонтанные симпатии, основанные на физическом влечении. Большей частью я вполне нормально существую совершенно автономно в этом смысле, не обременяясь ни отношениями, ни переживаниями по поводу отсутствия оных. За последние месяцы, особенно после пожара в мастерской, я и вовсе ни с кем не сближался и не ощущал потребности. Но если мне случается испытывать любовный интерес к кому-либо, то я обычно становлюсь крепко зависим от этого человека, от его присутствия.

Когда стемнело, я зажег лампы и оторвал Саву от книги, чтобы не портил еще сильнее зрение.

— Если не понимаешь еще половины, то это нормально. Я тебе все объясню на практике, когда возьмемся за дело. Опыт, пожалуй, даже важнее теории, приобретается быстро.

Он сел со мной за стол, я предложил налить ему коньяка, коего в наших запасах было предостаточно.

— Я… я обычно хмельного не пью, — попытался отказаться Савелий, но в конце концов уступил. Пить он не умел, а так, цедил по капельке, по-детски морщась при этом.

— А вы много бомб сделали? — спросил он после первой рюмки.

— Много. Только большая часть так и не была использована. А что?

— Просто подумал вдруг…

— Ну, договаривай, — я плеснул ему еще коньяка, и он послушно выпил, на этот раз залпом.

— А много людей от ваших бомб пострадало?

— Не знаю точно. Я не каждого снаряда судьбу могу достоверно проследить, — уклончиво ответил я и прибавил с усмешкой: — Пусть это охранка выясняет.

Что я должен был сказать? Перечислить всех поименно? И кучера, которому взрывом оторвало ногу, и девушку-анархистку, у которой мой снаряд сдетонировал прямо в руках, и всех раненых или погибших метальщиков, и это не считая тех, кому, собственно, бомбы и предназначались…

Я встал из-за стола, одну руку положил Саве на плечо, а другой бесцеремонно потрепал по мягким волосам.

— Ну, друг мой… ты сам еще ни одной бомбы не собрал, а уже озаботился вопросами морали и всего прочего?

И хоть я придал своей реплике оттенок насмешливого пренебрежения, я понимал, что о каждом поступке следует думать наперед и примерять на себя так, чтобы не было потом тоски и раскаяния.

*** 

От полного безделья начал учить Саву паять трубки для запалов. Работа эта легкая, даже девушки и подростки могут ее быстро освоить. Я показал ему расчеты соотношений размеров запальных трубок и оболочек снаряда, между делом обмолвившись, что при обыске за такую бумажечку можно получить десять лет каторги. К серной кислоте и ртути я его, естественно, пока не подпускал, доверяя только делать пустые заготовки. Пока он работал, я сидел или стоял рядом, хвалил или поправлял, и будто невзначай поглаживал его по спине. Он вздрагивал иногда от моих прикосновений, но никак не возражал и от манипуляций с трубками не отвлекался.

Я часто дотрагивался до него, но всегда таким образом, чтобы это не выходило за рамки дружеского жеста. Хотел, чтобы Сава сначала приучился мне доверять и стерлась напряженность между нами. Лечь со мной на одной кровати он все-таки отказался, предпочтя спать на диване в той комнате, которая раньше не использовалась. Пару раз я вставал ночью и тихо шел в соседнюю комнату посмотреть на Саву. Спал он спокойным крепким сном, как и все молодые здоровые люди, которых никогда не будили среди ночи обыском.

Так бы я и маялся дальше по ночам от одиночества, а днем от отсутствия деятельности, если бы к концу первой недели со мной не связались анархисты. Обычно эсеровские организации предпочитали не вести дел с анархистами, потому что те были плохо организованы, не имели понятия о внутрипартийной дисциплине и порою творили вещи, позорящие в глазах общества все революционное движение в целом. Но эти анархисты производили впечатление вполне сознательных, идейно зрелых и способных молодых людей. Они не ставили перед собой фантастические и заведомо невыполнимые цели, не пренебрегали длительным внешним наблюдением за выбранным объектом покушения, уже имели четкий план действий и готовы были ждать. Для их акции им требовалось три снаряда плоской формы, по четыре килограмма динамита на каждый. Я взялся их изготовить.

Вариантов дальнейших действий было три. Можно было отправить Савелия в Финляндию закупить динамит, но ведь у него еще не было опыта в перевозке взрывчатых веществ и, что более существенно, его еще не знали наши финские товарищи. Можно было ехать, как обычно, самому и оставить Саву в мастерской — это было бы для меня удобнее всего. Но я решил взять его в этот раз с собою, с тем, чтобы потом можно было без опасений поручать ему это дело.

Надо сказать, что отношение финнов к русским революционерам было в высшей степени дружественным. Хорошо помню случай, произошедший в самом начале моей работы в боевой дружине, который сильно поразил мое воображение. Мы с Леопольдом приобрели около двадцати килограммов первоклассного заводского динамита и готовились выехать с этим грузом в Петербург, но в Выборге мой товарищ заметил за нами полицейскую слежку. Вопреки моему намеренью бросить чемодан с динамитом и спасаться бегством, Леопольд выхватил браунинг и подстрелил одного из агентов, когда тот неосторожно зашел за нами в неосвещенный фонарями безлюдный проулок. Уходя от преследования, мы спустя несколько минут буквально столкнулись с финским патрульным полицейским, привлеченным звуком выстрела.

«Мы русские бомбисты», — сказал ему Леопольд и велел мне приоткрыть чемодан.

К моему величайшему изумлению, финн не только не попытался задержать нас, но даже указал место, где мы с Леопольдом смогли укрыться до утра от агентов охранки и решить, как действовать дальше.

За эту готовность, даже рискуя собственной свободой и положением, привечать русских революционеров, а также за качество их динамита я и люблю финнов.

Лисенку, как я и надеялся, эти люди тоже понравились. На деньги, взятые с анархистов, мы приобрели в Гельсингфорсе двадцать килограммов динамита с запасом и выехали экспрессом в Петербург. Из соображений удобства и конспирации, во всех поездках мы, техники, обычно пользовались I классом. Во-первых, в толпе представительных пассажиров скорых поездов хорошо одетому революционеру было легче затеряться, во-вторых, совершенно немыслимо было везти груз взрывчатых веществ в докучливой тесноте III класса.

Полностью избежать неприятностей, связанных с досмотром, однако, не удалось. На границе таможенный офицер, зашедший в наше купе, спросил документы, а после поинтересовался, чем это так пахнет из чемодана. Динамит имеет специфический, довольно сильный аптекарский запах. Сава опомнился даже быстрей меня. Он лениво привстал, открыл чемодан и сказал:

— Масло бабассу везем. Для приготовления женских кремов.

— Гадость-то какая… — поморщился офицер.

— Запах-то скверный, а продается по 16 целковых за фунт, — подал голос я.

— Господи… — таможенник даже глаза выкатил от изумления, — так закрывайте скорее, а то еще выветрится, не дай Бог…

Когда он наконец вышел, я выждал полминуты и сгреб Лисенка в объятья, тесно прижал к себе.

— Умница. Сходу это придумал? — и сам же не дал ему ответить, заняв рот поцелуем. Я уже неделю тихо мечтал об этом, глядя на его полные розовые губы, а сейчас, под влиянием пережитой только что опасности разоблачения, поддался внезапному порыву. Сава растерялся настолько, что даже не попытался меня оттолкнуть, а я, совсем одурев от вседозволенности, продолжал крепко и жадно целовать его, по-настоящему, проникая языком в рот, как мне того хотелось. Когда я наконец оторвался от него, давая вздохнуть, он ошалело посмотрел на меня и коснулся пальцами влажных губ, будто не веря.

— Николай Николаевич, зачем вы это?.. — опять заикаясь, как всегда при смущении, спросил он.

— Затем, что мне так хочется, — я снова притянул его к себе, мелко и часто целуя на этот раз щеки, подбородок и вокруг рта и в промежутках между касаниями губ шепча: — Давно уже хочется… Сава… ты же мне сразу понравился…

В том, что он не отталкивал меня, не кричал и не возмущался, я усматривал, пускай и скрытое, но согласие. Сам не понял, как получилось, что в следующую минуту я резко опрокинул Саву на мягкое кожаное сидение и чуть не придавил его своим телом. Зашарил рукой по его одежде и подосадовал, что сам же пару дней назад купил мальчишке жилет с такими мелкими блестящими пуговками, с которыми одной рукой явно не справиться, но подумать над решением проблемы не успел, потому что Сава вдруг застонал и отвернул голову, страдальчески поморщившись.

— Эй, Лисенок… — я легонько тряхнул его, — что с тобой такое?

— Голова болит, — промычал он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Давно?

— С час уже… было не так сильно.

— Это от динамита, — я оглянулся на недавно раскрываемый чемодан.

С сожалением, но вполне уже контролируя себя, я отстранился от Савы и, велев ему, по возможности, не совершать резких смен положения, вышел за кипятком. Вернувшись, я заварил ему крепкий чай, бросил в стакан три кусочка сахара и щедро плеснул коньяка из своей фляжки.

— На вот, выпей.

Сава послушно и механически, как кукла, взял у меня гремящий в подставке стакан и выпил мелкими глотками.

— Ничего, пройдет, — успокаивал я его. — Люди с непривычки часто болеют от запаха динамита, но со временем это проходит.

— Николай Николаевич, что значит: «я вам понравился»? — спросил он, пропустив все, что я говорил про динамит.

— То и значит, — я досадливо прикусил губу. — Будто ты не понял. И хватит уже называть меня по имени-отчеству! Я не настолько тебя старше, а по положению мы совершенно равны. Зови… — тут я запнулся, чуть было не сболтнув настоящее имя. — Зови просто Николаем и обращайся на «ты». По крайней мере, когда рядом нет посторонних.

Он молчал, глядя на меня широко раскрытыми глазами, видя при этом, вероятно, какое-то мельтешение мушек, как это обычно бывает у людей при головной боли. Я забрал у него пустой стакан и сжал обеими руками его холодные дрожащие руки.

— А впрочем, прости меня, Сава. Я сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. Не хотел тебя пугать или смущать.

— Все в порядке… наверное, — бледно пробормотал Сава.

Я привлек его к себе, уложил кудрявую голову себе на плечо.

— Скоро прибудем в Питер, снимем номер в «Большой Северной», пожалуй, из двух комнат, чтобы тебя запах динамита не беспокоил… отдохнешь, а на явку с Б.Н. я пойду один. И назавтра экспрессом в Москву… Как тебе, а?

— Как скажете, Николай Николаевич, — отозвался он, безвольно опираясь на меня и позволяя придерживать себя за плечо.

— Да хватит уже… Говорю же тебе, наедине давай без церемоний.

— Как скажешь, Николай, — повторил он.

***

 

С недавнего времени мы больше не устраивали явки в людных местах, как было прежде. Придя по указанному адресу в новую на этот раз явочную квартиру, я обнаружил там Б.Н. и женщину, одетую в простую темную юбку и невзрачную бледно-серую блузу, с покрытыми серым же платком волосами и плечами. Я даже не сразу признал в этой непрезентабельной обывательнице нашу красавицу Ирину.

— Где Леопольд? — первым делом спросил я.

— В Киеве.

Я кивнул, находя этот ответ исчерпывающим. Более всех остальных рискующий своей жизнью товарищ жив, на свободе и имеет возможность выходить на связь — значит, по крайней мере, дела наши за последнее время не стали хуже.

— Как парень? Справляется? — деловым тоном осведомился Б.Н.

— Очень хорошо справляется.

— А с работой? — невинным голосом, но с очевидным ехидством уточнила Ирина, и я целую минуту ненавидел ее за это.

— Что мы будем делать? — спросил я, показывая, что всегда готов выполнять свои обязанности техника. Б.Н. поморщился, и глубоко залегшие в столь молодом возрасте морщины на его лице стали еще заметнее. Я понял, что зря задал вопрос: Б.Н. и сам пока ничего не знает и не может решить, и это состояние для него мучительно и непереносимо.

— Я хочу убить премьер-министра, — сказал он. Черные глаза его блестели, но взгляд был каким-то мутным, выдавая нездоровое состояние и крайнюю степень душевной напряженности.

— Невозможно! — воскликнул я, но тут же прибавил более спокойным тоном: — Ты ведь знаешь, ЦК нам не разрешит.

— А я плевать хотел на ЦК! ЦК царя не дает убивать, премьер-министра не дает убивать… просил их третьего дня порекомендовать мне проверенных людей для организации новых акций, так они мне вместо этого дали паспорт на французское имя и велели ехать из страны…

— Высылать тебя из страны — подло, а пытаться убить премьер-министра — глупо, — рассудил я.

— Николай, представь себе, я с тобой согласна, — поддержала меня Ирина и мы в два голоса принялись излагать Б.Н. свои доводы. А он молчал, напряженно глядя перед собой и сжав в нитку тонкие бескровные губы. Тогда я подумал, что могу в такой ситуации решать если не за всех, то уж за себя и за Саву. Я сказал:

— Вот что, товарищи. Мы с Лисенком едем в Москву, заканчиваем наше дело с анархистами. И будем ждать от вас вестей. Когда у вас будет обдуманный план — пусть и не одобренный ЦК, это не важно совершенно! — но обдуманный, не самоубийственный, тогда шлите телеграмму.

Мы попрощались, и я отправился обратно в гостиницу, где ждал меня Сава. По дороге я купил сладких французских бриошей и крепкой русской водки. Настроение после всего было преотвратнейшее.

***

 

Обычно я снимал перчатку с левой руки, только когда приходилось выполнять очень тонкую работу с мелкими деталями, такую, например, как изготовление запалов. Так Сава первый раз имел возможность разглядеть, что стало у меня с рукой — на оставшихся трех пальцах кожа от ожогов потемнела, сморщилась и оплавилась, как наплывы воска на свече. Но несмотря на отвратительное внешнее состояние, обгоревшие пальцы вполне сохранили и чувствительность, и подвижность всех суставов. Я доверил Савелию наделать жестяных трубочек и смешать бертолетову соль с сахаром, но все махинации со стеклянной сердцевиной для всех трех запалов проводил сам. Именно от качества запала зависела детонация снаряда и, в конечном счете, успех покушения.

— Я не понимаю: зачем убивать начальника тюрьмы? — спросил меня Лисенок, пока я на всякий случай выстилал оболочку снаряда парафиновой бумагой. — Ведь можно попробовать убить, например, кого-нибудь из дядей или двоюродных братьев царя? Это бы нанесло царизму урон больший... А начальник тюрьмы — что он, чиновник…

— Да ты, я смотрю, максималист! — шутливо поддразнил я.

— Просто я не понимаю…

— Родственников царя убивать сложно, — начал объяснять я, на время отложив пропитанные парафином листы. — Вот знаешь ты, к примеру, что при каждом запланированном выезде особы дома Романовых на всем пути следования кареты стоят агенты охранки в штатской одежде и следят за каждым подозрительным движением между обывателями? Они запоминают в лицо всех торговцев, разносчиков и извозчиков на улице; любой гражданин с портфелем, свертком или коробкой конфет в руках неизбежно вызовет их внимание и подозрение. Зимой еще можно спрятать снаряд под одеждой, но сейчас…

Меня, надо сказать, эти настроения у Лисенка настораживали. Еще не хватало ему пообщаться теперь с Б.Н., когда наш руководитель от неудач и напряжения впал в крайний максимализм и готов взяться за любой заведомо невыполнимый дерзкий план. Кажется, наша боевая дружина существовала столь долгое время и осуществила столько удачных покушений именно по той причине, что я все эти годы представлял собой оплот рациональности и умел успокаивать своих товарищей, когда им случалось впасть в нервное состояние. Я льщу себя надеждой, что никогда не давал повода считать себя трусом, но я не разделяю той жажды умереть, с которой часто приходят в террор молодые революционеры, которые и пожить-то не успели, и которая некоторыми считается высшей революционной доблестью. Я противник подобного фанатизма: ради своего дела можно умереть, но необходимо не пренебрегать и инстинктом сбережения своей жизни, и, уж конечно, не стоит сознательно стремиться к смерти.

— К тому же, — продолжал я, — как показывает практика революционной борьбы, убийство члена царской семьи приводит лишь к усилению реакции. А вот полтора года назад — может быть, ты знаешь — произошел вопиющий случай: в тюрьме «Кресты» по личному приказу ее начальника чуть не до смерти высекли политического заключенного. Возмутилось все общество, и революционное движение, и либеральные круги… Знаешь, сколько за три месяца было написано петиций и прошений во все представительства власти, вплоть до царя? Больше трех десятков. И ни малейшего результата это не принесло. И вот через три месяца одна очаровательная юная девушка дворянского происхождения пришла к тюремному начальнику домой для решения одного частного вопроса. И решительно выразила ему свое отношение к истязаниям заключенных. Выпустила в мерзавца шесть пуль из револьвера в упор. Через две недели новый начальник «Крестов» отменил телесные наказания для политических.

— А что стало с девушкой? — тихо спросил Сава.

— Да ничего… У ней во время заключения случилась нервная болезнь, грозящая перейти в сумасшествие. Родители добились ее освобождения и отправили на лечение в Швейцарию… Так что на этот раз наши друзья-анархисты, как мне кажется, очень удачно выбрали цель, — я отдал Саве пустую оболочку снаряда. — Хочешь сам наполнить динамитом?

Со снарядами провозились до позднего вечера. Один я бы управился, конечно, намного быстрее, но требовалось все объяснять и показывать Саве и дать ему попрактиковаться. Самую первую бомбу я делал полностью сам, а для остальных — только сердцевину запалов. Я был в целом Лисенком очень доволен. Он внимательно наблюдал за моими действиями, но не мешал и не отвлекал в ответственные моменты. Тот запал, который Савелий сделал полностью самостоятельно, мы еще засветло проверили в нашем дачном палисаднике. Опыт прошел удачно: патрон гремучей ртути немедленно при ударе о землю взорвался с характерным хлопком.

Сава устал и от работы с динамитом чувствовал себя плохо. Я растворил все окна для проветривания, взял бутылку и позвал Саву посидеть со мной на веранде. Днем погода держалась почти по-летнему теплая, а ближе к ночи сменялась такой же приятной прохладой. Как всегда после работы со взрывчатыми веществами, мною владело состояние ленивой расслабленности. Сброшенная напряженная сосредоточенность отдавалась легкой дрожью и покалыванием в пальцах. Я пил коньяк прямо из горлышка пузатой бутылки, вдыхал прохладный ночной воздух, болтал что-то про звезды и революционный террор, попутно приобнимая и тиская сидящего рядом Саву. С того происшествия в поезде он не пытался вызвать меня на объяснение, но вместе с тем я не заметил какого-то изменения в прежнем его восторженно-боязливом отношении ко мне.

— Вы слишком много пьете, — укоризненно заметил Сава, когда я потянулся поцеловать его. Он все еще упорно обращался ко мне на «вы», хоть я и высказался против этой церемонности. 

— У меня бывает дрожь в руках, а спиртное помогает ее унять, — объяснил я. Привычки напиваться до скотского состояния я не имел, а потому с полным правом полагал, что даже крепкий алкоголь оказывает на меня исключительно положительное действие, помогая избавиться от лишней тревожности и напряжения.

— Но ты прав, хватит, — я заткнул пробкой опустевшую на треть бутылку. — А то еще засну, а с анархистами условились на пять часов.

— Так спите, а я вас разбужу около пяти утра, — предложил Лисенок, оживившись.

— А сам?

— Я все равно, наверное, не засну…

— Волнуешься? Напрасно, — сказал я, но с его предложением согласился и велел разбудить меня в начале пятого, чтобы я успел зарядить снаряды, то есть вставить в них запалы. В целях безопасности это делалось непосредственно перед передачей бомбы метальщику, а до этого запалы и снаряды хранились отдельно. Я перенес готовые запалы в свою комнату и лег спать, оставив Саву беспокойно бродить по гостиной.

Мне было понятно его состояние и приходящее осознание сопричастности готовящемуся убийству человека. Техники, в общем-то, были подвержены нравственным переживаниям ничуть не меньше, а даже и больше, чем сами исполнители. Метальщик чаще всего отдавал себе отчет, что идет на смерть, и из-под тяжести принятия собственной гибели редко может вылезти сострадание к чужой жизни. Смерть метальщика — это его победа, его подвиг. Смерть техника — это его ошибка и потеря для общего дела. Мы принимали на себя риск ничуть не меньший, чем наши товарищи, и равную с ними ответственность за причастность к убийству, но, в отличие от них, не могли найти утешение в идеях об «искуплении». Здесь помогали лишь чувства долга, вера в правильность нашего дела, а также опыт и сопутствующий ему цинизм. Последнего у меня через край.

Совершенно не обремененный никакими моральными терзаниями по поводу готовящегося покушения на тюремного начальника, я заснул почти сразу, как коснулся головой подушки. Спал, правда, как всегда, некрепко и неспокойно и проснулся еще до первых признаков рассвета от какого-то движения и скрипа половицы рядом с постелью.

— Сава? Что, уже время? — пробормотал я, разглядев в лунном свете белую рубашку своего помощника, стоящего в дверях моей спальни.

— Нет, нет. Пока еще рано, — он развернулся и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к кровати, присел на край. — Я… просто так.

И, как бы решившись, вытянулся рядом со мной на широкой супружеской постели. Я протянул руку, погладил его по спине.

— Ты чего, Сав? Дрожишь весь…

Он не ответил. Видно, совсем испереживался за эти часы. Дальше мы уже не спали. Лежали оба в одежде — как всегда, на случай, если ночью нагрянут жандармы, — и ничего не говорили. Я просунул ладонь под ткань Савиной рубашки, успокаивающе гладил его по влажной от холодной испарины спине.

Рядом на тумбочке тикали, отсчитывая оставшиеся до утра минуты, дорогие часы с латунными и эмалевыми вставками — единственная хозяйская вещь, за которой я тщательно ухаживал. До передачи снарядов присланному анархистами человеку оставалось меньше двух часов и меньше пяти до самого покушения.

Весь следующий день прошел в волнительном ожидании. Идти в город, чтобы послушать новости, было бы рискованно, приходилось ждать, когда следующим утром принесут газету. Я обычно брал три газеты — нейтральную по своему политическому окрасу ежедневную новостную «Ведомости» и две буржуазно-монархические газетенки для конспирации и затопки кухонной печи. В день после предполагаемого покушения новость о нем должна была уже быть на первых страницах всех солидных московских изданий.

Получив газеты, я сразу отбросил ненужные и крикнул Саве, который возился на кухне с завтраком, чтобы шел в гостиную. На первых страницах всякая ерунда: празднование тезоименитства дяди государя, первая радиотелеграмма из Америки, какой-то пьяный декадент-хулиган пробежался нагишом по улице, английский офицер в Пешаваре убит по приказу какого-то местного эмира… И наконец я наткнулся на короткую заметку, начал бегло читать, сбиваясь:

— «…Прошлого дня было предотвращено покушение на жизнь чиновника главного тюремного управления, начальника московской пересыльной тюрьмы… в девятом часу утра… трое злоумышленников были арестованы… Один из террористов открыл огонь из револьвера и легко ранил городового, второй же бросил бомбу в служащих охранного отделения и в стоящих тут же мирных граждан… однако снаряд, к великой удаче, не сдетонировал и никто не пострадал»… Снаряд не сдетонировал, — повторил я и со злости крепко ударил кулаком по столешнице.

Сава аккуратно вытащил газету из-под моей руки, сам прочитал новость, поднял на меня испуганно-растерянные глаза, молча вопрошая: «И что теперь?» Я потер ушибленные костяшки пальцев, немного успокоился.

— Неудача, — процедил я сквозь зубы очевидный факт. Признаюсь, в те минуты мне не так жалко было молодых ребят-анархистов и не так злило, что осталась жить эта чинушная сволочь, как потрясло и раздосадовало то, что не взорвался изготовленный мною снаряд. Это было, конечно, не в первый раз, и вообще такая неприятность случалась даже у опытных техников, но все же я не смог воспринять эту новость равнодушно.

— Что теперь с ними будет? — робко подал голос Сава.

— Не знаю, — ответил я. — Тех, что сопротивление оказали, должно быть, повесят. На счет третьего — не знаю.

Я снова глянул заметку. Там говорилось только о трех террористах, я же точно знал, что в группе анархистов было четверо членов, не считая связных. Один, стало быть, пока на свободе. Это был единственный хороший проблеск в этой ужасной истории.

— За ними, верно, следили заранее, — произнес я, обдумав кое-что и сделав очень неприятные выводы. — А значит, вероятно, и связного их установили... Вот что, Лисенок, упакуй-ка остатки динамита и собери вещи. Сейчас же поедем на конспиративную квартиру, а там отправим телеграмму Б.Н. и подождем, какие он даст указания.

Савелий кинулся выполнять распоряжения, а я подошел к окну и, откинув штору, глянул на пыльную дорогу за забором, будто ожидая уже увидеть там жандармскую карету.

***

 

От Б.Н. пришло шифрованное указание оставить Лисенка наблюдать за дачей, а самому с динамитом и инструментами ехать в Петербург. Из этой телеграммы я сделал вывод, что в Питере, скорее всего, меня ждет какое-то дело. Расставаться с Савелием ужасно не хотелось, но, во-первых, я вполне мог доверить ему наблюдение за мастерской, так как уже заметил у него заинтересованность в конспиративной работе, а во-вторых, осмысленные приказы руководителя нашей боевой дружины я привык выполнять.

В столице Б.Н. познакомил меня с двумя молодыми максималистами из числа бывших студентов, массово уволенных из мест учебы за участие в сходках и профсоюзах. Младшему из двух было на вид не больше пятнадцати, однако он уверял, что ему уже исполнилось восемнадцать. Его товарищ был всего на несколько лет старше, но не по возрасту мрачный, и в его глазах читалась какая-то особая ожесточенность. Им требовалось, чтобы я изготовил бомбу для покушения на помощника министра народного просвещения.

— У меня динамита только на один снаряд, — сказал я.

— Нам хватит, — ответил тот, что был постарше.

И я взялся за дело, хотя и с большим скептицизмом к их затее. О результатах покушения узнал через несколько дней, вместе со всей страной. Снаряд мой сдетонировал. Метальщик — младший паренек — от взрыва погиб на месте. Его товарищ прикончил раненого помощника министра выстрелом из револьвера.

Это был успех, это была победа. Будто та невидимая жесткая рука, безжалостно сжимавшаяся на горле революционного движения в последние месяцы, вдруг разжалась, давая вздохнуть полной грудью и снова ощутить собственную силу. Возобновились явки в ресторанах и театрах, увеличились тиражи партийных изданий, заговорили о проведении съезда боевиков в столице. Я недолго пробыл в Петербурге и, получив от Лисенка телеграмму, в которой он сообщал, что не замечал никакого подозрительного внимания к мастерской, вернулся в Москву. Настроение у меня было радостное и торжественное, даже удручающие мысли о неудаче с анархистами почти изгладились из памяти, и я снова мог чувствовать себя опытным специалистом в своем деле, на которого могут без опасений положиться товарищи.

Перед дачей все было так же, как и до моего отъезда, разве что пыльные дорожки потемнели от недавних дождей. В окнах комнаты, в которой шло изготовление снарядов, привычно плотно задернуты тяжелые шторы. Приятно согрело чувство собственничества — моя мастерская, моя территория, никакой жандармской сволочью не оскверненная. И Лисенок мой.

— Скучал по мне? — сразу с порога обнял его покрепче, уже по привычке взъерошил мягкие волосы.

— Скучал, — Сава улыбнулся в ответ. — Я слышал, в Питере помощника министра убили. Жалко, вы меня с собой не взяли…

— Ну ты же понимаешь, надо было кому-то оставаться здесь. Неужели думаешь, мне хотелось с тобой расставаться?

Не размыкая объятий, довел его до диванчика в гостиной, усадил рядом с собой и принялся вдохновенно целовать. Только сейчас почувствовал, насколько мне на самом деле этого не хватало в те дни, что я провел в столице, полностью сосредоточившись на своих обязанностях. Мною владело полнейшее упоение, почти счастье — от успеха теракта, от близости Савы, от веры в будущее.

— Больше не уеду, — пообещал я, крепко прижав его к себе и здоровой рукой перебирая мягкие волосы. — Теперь они — Б.Н. с Ириной и Леопольд — приедут сюда. И мы убьем генерал-губернатора.

— Правда?! — Лисенок потрясенно и вместе с тем восторженно уставился на меня, слегка отстранясь.

— Уже согласовали с ЦК, — подтвердил я и полностью отдался нахлынувшему на меня остро-болезненному желанию.

Довлевшее надо мной несколько месяцев мрачное напряжение преобразовалось в такую же по силе нервную экзальтацию. Дышать было трудно, сердце бешено колотилось, и кровь стучала в ушах от сумасшедшего ощущения, будто я поймал и держу в руках время, которое вырывается, и надо торопиться.

Я опрокинул Саву на спину и навалился на него, вжимая в велюровую обивку дивана. Поцеловал жадно и грубо, забыв о собственном намерении соблюдать в отношении мальчика деликатность.

Все было уже решено, предопределено, и моя смерть, верно, тоже, но прежде я сам убью, но прежде я еще поживу. Я дернул мешающий мне галстук, будто он меня душил, таким же резким и неаккуратным движением расстегнул несколько пуговиц рубашки у горла. Может быть, меня повесят, может быть, я погибну от взрыва в своей мастерской… может быть, почти наверняка… но сначала я еще получу, что хочу.

Резкими движениями я выпростал его рубашку из брюк и, стянув ее полностью, бросил на пол. Савелий не сопротивлялся и не возмущался, он только сдавленно охнул, когда я припал губами к горячей коже его шеи, и слабо обхватил руками мои плечи. Если бы он попытался меня оттолкнуть или хотя бы сказал «нет», я бы ничего ему не сделал. Но он только шумно и сбивчиво дышал, в каком-то детском недоумении уставившись на меня голубыми глазами, в которых явственно отражался испуг и что-то еще…

Я перевернул его, заставив опереться на колени и уткнуться лицом в диванный валик — потому что так было удобнее и потому что мне не хотелось ни смотреть ему в глаза, ни чтобы он смотрел на мои шрамы.

Все вышло как-то торопливо, судорожно. Я стянул его брюки к щиколоткам, а сам не раздевался сверх необходимого. Мною овладела какая-то злобливая досада — на него, на Саву, за то, что он не чувствует того же, что и я; за то, что не понимает; за то, что все эти долгие три недели не хотел отвечать на мои обхаживания. Не понимает он, что ли, что между опасностями революционного террора нет времени на то, чтобы ему еще поломаться, когда каждый наш день может стать последним?..

У меня еще хватило самообладания на то, чтобы немного сдержаться, услышав его вскрик, но дальше я уже не обращал внимания на его сдавленный скулеж.

Вспышка яркого удовольствия, сравнимого разве что с радостью от успеха теракта, закончилась почти сразу, оставив после себя разочарование от того, что все вышло не так, как должно было быть.

Все еще тяжело дыша, я вытер рукавом мокрый лоб и поправил свою одежду. Савелий медленно перевернулся на бок, почему-то закрывая лицо руками.

— Эй, — я погладил его по ноге чуть выше колена, — приведи себя в порядок.

Я встал, чувствуя ту легкую слабость в конечностях, которую прежде находил приятной, и пошел на кухню. Там в серванте у меня был коньяк, забытая хозяевами дачи бутыль вишневой наливки, водка и, кажется, что-то еще.

Усевшись за маленький столик и слегка закинувшись, я почти четверть часа слушал, как Сава через стенку льет в ванне воду. Спустя еще какое-то время мне показалось, что он слишком долго там сидит. Я поднялся, подошел к двери в ванную комнату, постучал.

— Сав, у тебя все в порядке?

В ответ тишина. И вот тогда я испугался. Я метнулся на кухню, взял столовый нож, поддел им хлипкий ржавый крючок, на который запиралась дверь в ванную, и зашел. Лисенок сидел в ванне, уткнувшись лбом в колени, его мелко трясло, с потемневших кудрей капала вода.

— Ну, хватит, вылезай давай, — я коснулся его холодного плеча, покрытого мурашками.

Воду он, конечно, не удосужился нагреть. Я вытащил его из ванны, подал полотенце, довел до кровати в спальне.

— Успокойся, ну, — сказал я на всякий случай, хотя, по правде, не видел, чтобы Савелия надо было успокаивать. — Хочешь… коньяку немного?

— Хочу.

Я сбегал на кухню, плеснул чуть-чуть коньяка в свой стакан — много мальчишке не надо. Он выпил, слегка поморщившись, отставил стакан и лег на бок, натянул одеяло до подбородка.

У меня начал дергаться правый неповрежденный уголок губ. Савелий ничего не говорил, и я никак не мог понять, что он хочет, чтобы я сказал или сделал. И эта ситуация была мне почти что физически неприятна.

Я снял доставляющую неудобство мокрую одежду, даже и перчатку заодно, и тоже лег в постель, рядом с Савой. Он еще мелко дрожал, но уже согреваясь. Сам слегка пододвинулся ко мне, и я с большим облегчением и удовольствием его обнял.

— Слушай, Лисенок, — тихо и вкрадчиво произнес я, едва касаясь губами его лба, — ведь если скажешь, что сам не хотел этого, — соврешь.

— Не скажу. Просто… я не думал, что…

— Знаю. Ну, прости, не позаботился о тебе как следует.

На меня вдруг нахлынула запоздавшая нежность. Он же еще совсем мальчик, такой нежный, податливый. Как я мог его обидеть?

Я уложил Лисенка на спину, спустил одеяло до пояса и припал губами к бьющейся голубой жилке на шее, провел языком вдоль ключицы. Он задышал чаще, на бледных щеках начал проступать румянец. Ему нравилось, как я мягко и неторопливо ласкал его, я чувствовал, как он постепенно расслабляется в моих объятиях. Только когда я провел ладонью по его вздрагивающему гладкому животу и опустил руку ниже, заодно откинув мешающее одеяло, Сава дернулся, опять испугавшись, запищал протестующе.

— Тише, тише, не бойся, — успокаивающе зашептал я, — больше не будет больно. Я только хочу сделать приятное.

Я замолчал и принялся увлеченно показывать Саве, каким еще способом можно предаваться богопротивному разврату. Лисенок в процессе демонстрации стонал в голос, сдержаться не мог.

Ну, пусть. Дачу специально выбирали чуть в стороне от других построек, на всякий случай.

***

Мы встречались в номере одной московской гостиницы полным составом — я, Б.Н., Леопольд, Ирина и Лисенок.

— Вести наблюдение могу и я, и Ирина, если это будет необходимо. Здесь никакой проблемы нет, — говорил Б.Н. — Но для покушения на генерал-губернатора нужны как минимум двое метальщиков.

— Первая бомба мне, — живо отозвался Леопольд.

— Конечно, не обсуждается.

— Может быть, Ирине отдадим вторую? — подал голос я, чтобы хоть как-то поучаствовать в беседе.

— Почему бы нет? Что, женщина — не человек, что ли? — усмехнулся Леопольд.

— Я читал пару лет назад одну немецкую статью, там убедительно доказывалось, что женщина, безусловно, человек, — в тон ему весело отозвался я и обернулся к Ирине.

Она обвела контур губ кончиком мундштука и после непродолжительного раздумья ответила:

— Что ж, я не вижу веских препятствий тому, чтобы мне быть метальщицей. Думаю, логично отвести эту роль человеку, который уже убивал. Из всех здесь присутствующих, — она выразительно обвела нас взглядом, — это только Леопольд и я.

— В твоей решимости никто не сомневается, — заверил Б.Н. — Однако не стоит все-таки сбрасывать со счетов то обстоятельство, что женщина физически слабее мужчины, а в нашем деле этот фактор может оказаться определяющим. Бросать снаряд ведь придется с некоторого расстояния, здесь нужно не только везение, но и сила. И вдруг кто вздумает помешать, схватит за руку или преградит дорогу в решающий момент. Не говоря уже о том, что ты, дорогая Ирина, не сможешь убежать после взрыва.

— Если у меня кроме бомбы будет револьвер, то бежать не будет надобности.

— Нет, мне это не нравится, — возразил Б.Н. — У нас ведь есть более приемлемый вариант. Товарищ Савелий, ты как?

Мне на секунду показалось, что у меня воздух вышибло из легких от такого поворота. А вот мой мальчишка живо подскочил:

— Я… я готов.

Леопольд скептически посмотрел на него:

— Я вижу здесь те же сложности, которые ты только что определил Ирине.

— Он… Лисенок ведь мой помощник в мастерской, — напомнил я.

— И что?

— Он техник!

Общепризнанным в террористическом подполье был тот факт, что техник и метальщик не могут быть одним и тем же лицом. Хотя, по правде, достаточно веских обоснований этому убеждению не было. Вот и Б.Н. состроил ироничную мину, как бы говоря мне, что таких «техников», как Сава, он достанет за месяц дюжину.

— Есть возможность выписать метальщика из регионов? — спросил Леопольд.

— Если бы была, я бы так и сделал, — отрезал Б.Н. — Боевики на местах заняты в своих группах, если кто и освобождается, то сразу едет в Питер — там сейчас больше работы и больше возможностей. Приходится выбирать — извините! — из того, чем располагаем.

— Раз так, то и моя кандидатура ничем не хуже предложенных, — заявил я, разумеется, не подумав.

— Хочешь быть метальщиком? — удивился Леопольд.

— Почему нет?

— Вы же сами только что сказали, что эта работа не для техника, — зачем-то влез Лисенок, и мне захотелось отвесить ему оплеуху.

— А если тебя арестуют, кто нам организует новую мастерскую? — воззвал к моей партийной совести Б.Н.

— Николай, будем объективны: из всех нас ты более всего возбуждаешь подозрение не только у жандармов и филеров, но и у простых прохожих, — заметила Ирина. И совершенно справедливо, вынужден был я признать. — Извини меня, конечно, но у тебя буквально на лице написано, что ты работаешь с взрывчатыми веществами.

— Скоро похолодает, я замотаю нижнюю часть лица шарфом, только и всего, — отмахнулся я.

— Так, хватит! — повысил голос Б.Н., уже доведенный до раздражения нашими пререканиями. — Сделайте на минуту тишину, товарищи, я подумаю.

Я тоже воспользовался передышкой, чтобы все как следует взвесить и оценить. Б.Н. руководствуется соображениями пользы для дружины, поэтому мою кандидатуру на роль метальщика он вряд ли одобрит — ведь я единственный опытный техник в группе. Значит, остаются Ирина и Сава, и наш руководитель явно склоняется к решению в пользу Лисенка. Лучше всего как-то вынести этот вопрос на общее голосование — тогда бы Леопольд меня поддержал. Он больше настроен видеть в качестве своего напарника Ирину или даже меня — ведь мы проверенные товарищи, а Лисенка он вовсе не знает и не уверен в нем.

— Вот как мы поступим, товарищи, — произнес наконец Б.Н. — Каждый из нас пока сосредоточится на выполнении тех задач, что уже были определены. Мы с Ириной будем прогуливаться по бульвару и заходить в лавки и кафе, товарищ Савелий будет торговать сушеными фруктами на Тверской площади, Леопольд — извоз. А ты, Николай, делай свое дело техника: самое главное, следи, чтобы динамит, который мы привезли, не испортился. А на счет метальщиков… еще решим. Не забывайте сверять часы и будьте вовремя на явках. На сегодня, пожалуй, хватит. Пора по домам.

И мы разъехались. Б.Н. — в меблированные комнаты недалеко от Никитских ворот, где он поселился под видом иностранца, Ирина — в квартиру, которую снимала у одной генеральши (точного адреса обоих я не знал), Леопольд — в кишащий крысами ночлежный дом для извозчиков за четыре рубля в месяц. А мы с Лисенком в мастерскую.

Всю дорогу я молчал, но уже на пороге меня прорвало. Я впихнул Саву в сени, с силой захлопнул дверь.

— Ну и какого черта ты вызвался?!

— А почему нет? — спросил он тем же тоном, каким я ответил на удивленную реплику Леопольда. Савелий отступил на несколько шагов, и так как уже давно стемнело, я не мог разглядеть его лицо в тени. Но мне почему-то показалось, что он улыбается. С трудом сдерживая возмущение, я прошел в главную комнату и зажег лампы. Савелий уселся за стол напротив меня.

— Потому что, во-первых, это опасно, а у тебя нет опыта, — начал я. — А во-вторых, потому что ты — техник, как и я, и твоя работа заключается в том, чтобы помогать мне здесь, в мастерской. Кроме этого ты, конечно, можешь вести конспиративную работу, но лишь по мере надобности.

— Вы же полгода обходились без помощников. А без второго метальщика, Б.Н. говорит, покушения не устроить.

— Ирина может быть метальщицей. Я знаю массу случаев, когда женщины бросали бомбы. И она больше к этому готова, чем ты. К тому же она меньше тебя рискует — даже если ее схватят, то, скорее всего, не повесят — потому что девица, дворянка и страдает душевной болезнью.

— А Б.Н. считает, что я подхожу лучше Ирины, — упрямо возразил Сава.

— Нет, не считает, просто ему тебя не жалко, — вырвалось у меня то, что я не собирался озвучивать.

— А вам почему жалко? — спросил Савелий, как-то незнакомо, иронично наклонив голову и изучающее глядя на меня.

И мне второй раз за день захотелось его ударить. Я вскочил, с шумом отодвинув стул, и вышел из комнаты. В спальне долго лежал без сна, заложив руки за голову, кусал губы и трясся от злости. Злился на Саву за то, что он так себя ведет; на Б.Н. за то, что он сам ни разу на моей памяти даже не прикоснулся к снаряду, а больше всего — на себя за то, что не умею ничего сделать с этой ситуацией.

А правда, почему мне Лисенка жалко, а Леопольда — нет? Только потому, что Леопольд кажется в свои двадцать шесть лет взрослым мужчиной, который вполне может принимать осознанные решения и идти на риск, понимая все последствия? Потому что он — опытный боевик, провернувший не одну «эксу»* и два успешных покушения? Или все-таки потому, что с Леопольдом я не спал и нас ничего, помимо террора, не связывает?

Где-то около полуночи Сава тихонько приоткрыл дверь в спальню, лег, не раздеваясь, на свою половину постели, прильнул ко мне, положив голову мне на плечо.

— Николай… — протянул негромко, заискивающе, — все хорошо будет.

Я повернулся к нему, обнял покрепче. Руки у меня почему-то дрожали.

Через неделю снова был полный сбор. Б.Н. решил перестраховаться и взять сразу трех метальщиков — Леопольда, Ирину и Лисенка.

***

 

В следующие три недели я оказался как бы на периферии деятельности нашей боевой дружины. Все, кроме меня, были задействованы в городе, ведя внешнее наблюдение за дворцом генерал-губернатора и подъездами к нему, мне же оставалось только сидеть в своей мастерской и следить за сохранностью динамита, привезенного товарищами из Гельсингфорса. Кроме заводского динамита и гремучего студня Б.Н. также раздобыл нам целый ворох финских паспортов на выбор.

Отсутствие активной деятельности тяготило меня. Мне даже было противно пить в одиночестве, как я уже привык. Вместо этого я пошел в книжную лавку и купил полдюжины книг различного содержания — от Золя до записок немецкого путешественника. Чтение помогало мне на время отвлечься от неприятных мыслей и скрашивало скуку и одиночество днем.

Лисенок убегал рано утром торговать на площади и возвращался уже ближе к вечеру, в пятом часу, переодевался и отправлялся на явки, которые наш руководитель назначал почти каждый день. Меня на них звали лишь изредка. Главным вопросом, который надлежало решить, было назначение точной даты покушения. Это решение беспрекословно оставалось за Б.Н. Помнится, в самом начале деятельности нашей боевой дружины начальник Главного военно-судного управления остался в живых лишь потому, что мы так и не смогли прийти на голосовании к единому мнению касательно даты предполагавшейся акции. Тогда мы и условились, что впредь право устанавливать дату покушения принадлежит руководителю группы.

Нервное ожидание и постоянный риск разоблачения действовали на всех нас, особенно на Ирину, неблагоприятно. К такому внутреннему испытанию и крайнему напряжению всех сил нельзя было привыкнуть. Савелий переносил это состояние лучше, чем я мог ожидать. Он был вполне спокоен, даже весел, и сидя вечером на кухне и уплетая то, что я умудрился приготовить на ужин, взахлеб рассказывал мне, что видел за день — куда ездил генерал-губернатор, кто из охраны его сопровождал и так далее.

— Сначала шпик достает платочек и делает вид, что чихает, — говорил он. — Только после этого пристав дает команду кучеру ехать. Это делается только если едет сам генерал-губернатор. Два дня назад, например, ехала его жена с какой-то девицей, для них такого сигнала не было, и кучер был другой…

Я рассеянно слушал Саву и думал о том, как совсем скоро буду с ним в постели. После того, что я ему сделал тогда, в день возвращения из Питера, Лисенку, конечно, сложно было довериться мне в полной мере. Я долго нежничал с ним, убеждал, что это совсем не больно, если делать все правильно, и уговаривал расслабиться. Поначалу нам обоим было тяжело, но зато когда мальчик распробовал, сам не мог оторваться от меня чуть не до утра. В тот раз я напрочь забыл про опасность обыска и ареста, которые жандармы особенно любили устраивать глубокой ночью, но после продолжал придерживаться уже устоявшейся привычки спать в одежде. Эта необходимость, впрочем, не сильно мешала нам с Савой находить время на то, чтобы заняться любовью.

Сказать правду, я не помню, с кем и когда мне было так же хорошо. Острота ощущений усиливалась от того, что до того я больше года не сходился ни с кем. Помню, после того как мой последний любовник уехал в Америку, чтобы заняться там предпринимательством, мне долго не хотелось ни с кем вступать в близкие отношения, а после пожара в мастерской, долгих недель лечения ожогов и навалившихся на нашу боевую дружину неудач было и вовсе не до того.

Но все же даже рядом с Савой я не мог чувствовать ни гармонии, ни того состояния всеобщей удовлетворенности собой и жизнью, которое принято называть счастьем. Меня не покидала тревога — за Лисенка, за себя, за успех покушения.

Мне вообще редко снятся сны, особенно осмысленные и реалистичные, но как-то я проснулся среди ночи, не закричав только потому, что мне панической судорогой свело горло. Мне снилось, что я целую Саву, а его губы прямо под моими губами начинают синеть и опухать, и вываливается фиолетовый язык, орошенный кровавой пеной, а я вижу это, чувствую это, и не могу отстраниться. Пробуждение заставило вскинуться на кровати, и даже первые несколько глотков воздуха дались мне с трудом.

— Что, что такое? Полиция? — сонно пробормотал Лисенок, проснувшись от моего резкого движения.

— Нет, нет. Все в порядке. Спи, — ответил я, приходя в себя и снова укладываясь на подушки.

Но Савелий, приподнявшись на локте и пытаясь разглядеть мое лицо, настойчиво спросил, что случилось.

— Просто сон, — отмахнулся я.

Мне не хотелось уточнять подробности, но он упрямо продолжал спрашивать, и мне пришлось рассказать ему, что мне привиделось.

— Глупость, не думай этом, — он даже чуть усмехнулся в темноте. — Меня не повесят.

Я обнял его, как всегда обнимал, когда мы лежали рядом в постели. Он клал голову мне на плечо, и я чувствовал необожженной щекой его теплое спокойное дыхание. А рано утром он уходил на площадь наблюдать за дворцом генерал-губернатора, и я оставался с книгами, динамитом и своим мрачным предчувствием.

Как-то раз мне стало до того скучно и тоскливо, что я решил выйти прогуляться по городу. Был конец октября, сухой, но ветреный и прохладный день, я надел пальто с высоким воротником, повязал шарф и поехал в центральную часть города. Дойдя пешком до Тверской площади, зачем-то купил у Лисенка сушеных яблочных долек в сахарной пудре и сунул кулек в карман пальто. Пройдя ниже по улице, я сел в первую попавшуюся повозку и велел отвести меня на Сухаревку. Был там один дешевый и замызганный трактир, в котором мне очень нравилось. Ехали молча, я думал о своем, но тут извозчик, не поворачивая головы, спросил: «Ну что?» и, так как я не ответил, спустя время повторил свой вопрос. Я не понял, чего он хочет от меня, и протянул ему полтину. Извозчик взял монету, недоуменно повертел ее в руках, а потом, сняв низко надвинутый на глаза картуз, повернулся ко мне и хлопнул меня шапкой по лицу.

— Николай, заснул ты, что ли?

Я уставился на него, только сейчас узнавая. У меня даже вырвался какой-то нервный смешок.

— Прости, Леопольд, я и правда что-то не в себе последнее время. Но не волнуйся, обычное состояние перед акцией, — слукавил я. — Я справлюсь. Мне ничего не требуется тебе передать… но, может, все-таки отвезешь меня на Сухаревку и составишь компанию? Есть там один трактир, без единого шпика, где можно неплохо выпить и закусить.

Он неодобрительно покачал головой, но согласился. Мы сидели за грубо сколоченным, но крепким столом в полутемном углу помещения и пили водку.

— Я думаю, скоро уже, — тихо произнес Леопольд, чуть наклонившись ко мне.

Видно, ему хотелось приободрить меня и успокоить. А ведь это он должен быть первым метальщиком, а не я. Это его наверняка повесят или застрелят. И у него хватало еще душевных сил подумать о товарище. Леопольд всегда был спокоен и решителен, он не боялся ни смерти, ни неудачи — только прожить бездеятельную жизнь.

***

 

А потом исчезла Ирина. Б.Н. назначил ей свидание в литературной кофейне на Малой Никитской и прождал больше двух часов, однако она так и не пришла. И на следующий день, и через день от нее не было известий. Тогда пришлось задействовать нашу Малышку.

Малышке было одиннадцать лет, и она была прелестным ребенком, каких очень любят рисовать на пасхальных открытках и коробках конфет. Глядя на ее белокурые локоны и румяные розовые щечки, невозможно было чувствовать ничего, кроме безграничного умиления. Малышка ходила по домам, предлагая дамам купить вышитые бисером ленты, которые делала ее мать. Правда, кроме маминого рукоделья в корзинке Малышки можно было иногда обнаружить гремучую ртуть, стопку запрещенных листовок или шифрованные послания, которыми обменивались террористы, когда не имели возможности организовать явку. Б.Н. послал нашу маленькую помощницу по адресу генеральши, у которой снимала квартиру Ирина, велел предложить купить ленты и спросить, между делом, нет ли у хозяйки знакомых, которым могут быть интересны такие изделия. Генеральша сказала, что ей самой ленты и ремешки не нужны, но, может быть, они понравятся ее квартирантке, которая, правда, куда-то пропала — видимо, неожиданно уехала из города, но должна скоро вернуться, так как оставила вещи.

Мы все заволновались чрезвычайно, предполагая самое худшее. Я уже был готов убеждать товарищей оставить идею покушения на генерал-губернатора и покинуть Москву, однако Лисенок успокаивал меня, говоря, что Ирину не могли арестовать, так как в противном случае мы бы об этом узнали. И он оказался прав: на пятый день после своего неожиданного исчезновения Ирина нашла способ связаться с нами и сообщила, что утром, гуляя по бульвару, заметила за собой слежку и решила на время затаиться. Теперь шпики, если они были, наверняка уже потеряли ее. 

Казалось, можно было успокоиться.

***

Был третий день ноября. Наконец-то выпал первый снег. Я валялся на диване в той комнате, что условно звалась гостиной, и читал только что полученные «Ведомости», когда раздался звук дверного колокольчика. Я никого не ждал — Сава ушел не так давно, да и не имел привычки звонить в колокольчик — поэтому какая-то часть меня потребовала вскочить и взяться за револьвер. Однако на дороге перед дачей никакого подозрительного движения не было, и я решил все-таки открыть. На пороге, к моему большому удивлению, стояла Малышка.

— А я вам что-то принесла, Николай Николаевич, — с лукавой, и вместе с тем непередаваемо очаровательной улыбкой сказала Малышка и достала из своей корзинки сложенный в несколько раз кусочек бумаги.

В благодарность за услугу я угостил девочку марципановыми конфетами, которые мы покупали ради больших круглых коробок, куда можно было так удобно спрятать трехкилограммовый снаряд.

В записке Б.Н. содержался краткий приказ срочно, но со всеми предосторожностями прибыть на явочную квартиру. Первая и естественная моя мысль была, что наш руководитель наконец-то определился с датой покушения, и я, скорее всего, получу распоряжение сегодня-завтра изготовить снаряды. Совершенно точно я мог быть уверен в том, что дело действительно важное, так как указанной явочной квартирой мы пользовались крайне редко.

Я вполне понимаю слово «срочно», так что через три четверти часа после получения записки я уже был по нужному адресу. Я постучал особым образом, мне открыла хозяйка-немка и пригласила пройти в гостиную, сама же скрылась в другой части квартиры, чтобы не мешать «гостям». В гостиной встретили меня Б.Н., Леопольд и Ирина. Я не удержался, чтобы не обнять Ирину, заодно расцеловав в щеки. Она как-то поспешно высвободилась из моих объятий и отстранилась.

— Николай, — начал Б.Н., — нам нужно сообщить тебе что-то очень важное.

Я только сейчас обратил внимание на еще одного человека, находившегося в комнате с моими товарищами. Он сидел в кресле в углу, сгорбившись и закрывая лицо руками.

— Кто это? — спросил я.

Мои товарищи переглянулись, а сидящий в кресле человек поднял голову и посмотрел на меня. Мне потребовалось не меньше минуты, чтобы признать в нем одного из анархистов, для которых я изготавливал снаряды для сорвавшегося покушения на тюремного начальника. Парень сильно изменился с нашей последней встречи — он побледнел и осунулся, как после тяжелой болезни, лицо пересекали не по возрасту глубокие морщины, под запавшими глазами легли темные тени от усталости и истощения.

— Товарищ Александр, я рад, что вас не арестовали, — произнес я, пристально разглядывая его.

Он хотел что-то сказать в ответ, но не решался, пока Б.Н. не бросил ему одно резкое и требовательное: «Говорите».

— Меня… меня арестовали, — с трудом проговорил анархист. — Но… позже… 30-го сентября.

— Вы, стало быть, бежали? — спросил я, еще ничего не понимая.

— Н-нет… меня... меня отпустили.

— Как это?

Он долго не отвечал, кусая губы и ломая пальцы. Ирина подошла к нему и звонко залепила по лицу.

— Пусть он говорит! — голос у нее сделался неприятно высоким, предвещающим истерику.

— Господин Александр, надо понимать, пошел на сговор с сотрудниками охранки, — спокойно пояснил Б.Н.

— Да, это так, — дрожащим голосом подтвердил анархист. — Я… я согласился сотрудничать.

— Но потом, — продолжал за него Б.Н., — господин Александр раскаялся в своем выборе и решил связаться с нами, чтобы сообщить очень важную информацию. Поэтому я попросил бы всех присутствующих, особенно тебя, Ирина, воздержаться от рукоприкладства.

— Стало быть, моя мастерская теперь известна полиции, — полуутвердительно осведомился я.

В уме я тут же начал прикидывать, куда можно вывезти динамит и инструменты, пока жандармы не разберутся, что к чему. Раскрытие мастерской еще не значило отказа от нашего замысла.

— Да, — отозвался анархист. — Но я не выдавал! Ни вас, ни места… никого.

— Я этому должен верить? — с раздражением обратился я к Б.Н. Смотреть на предателя-провокатора и слушать его оправдания было неприятно.

— Думаю, господин Александр говорит правду. Его просто не спрашивали ни о тебе, ни о мастерской. Господина Александра предполагалось использовать для внедрения в качестве провокатора в группу анархистов, члены которой пока еще находятся на свободе. Верно я воспроизвожу то, что вы рассказали ранее? — Б.Н. вопросительно повернулся к анархисту, которого подчеркнуто называл не иначе как «господин Александр».

— Да, да, все так. Я связался с ними, с московской группой — Зуевым, Самсоном и…

— Не нужно имен, — мягко прервал Б.Н.

— И я пошел на встречу со своим полицейским начальником Крафтом, чтобы сообщить ему о том, что меня приняли в группу. Он мне назначил на конспиративной квартире. Но я пришел немного раньше, и пришлось ждать возле дома. Я не говорил ему, что мои товарищи готовят какую-то акцию, напротив, я пытался его уверить, что после нашей неудачи с тюремным начальником московские анархисты находятся в плачевном состоянии. Крафт, кажется, поверил мне, но велел сообщать о каждом движении и действии моих товарищей.

— Вернитесь к тому, что важно для нас.

— Да… я пришел раньше и ходил возле дома около часа. И я видел, как оттуда выходил этот парень… ваш,— анархист посмотрел на меня, — ваш помощник.

— Какой помощник? Сава? — недоуменно переспросил я, снова теряя нить понимания ситуации.

— Вы не называли его по имени при мне.

— Товарищи, я решительно не понимаю, что этот провокатор пытается заявить.

Мне никто не ответил, только Ирина тихо засмеялась, прикрывая рот дергающейся рукой.

— Он хочет сказать, что мой помощник — провокатор и встречался на явочной квартире с полицейским начальником, — выделяя каждое слово, проговорил я то, что было очевидно всем присутствующим, но что мне почему-то требовалось облечь в твердую форму слов. — Этот человек лжет.

Анархист вскинулся, на бледном лице начали проступать красные пятна.

— Зачем мне лгать? Я пришел к вам, я признался… во всем. Я знаю, что вы все на нелегальном положении и готовите акцию, я лишь хотел вас предупредить, — он запнулся и снова как-то сник, опустился в кресло — будто тряпичной куколке перерезали ниточки.

— Я подумал сначала, что вы, Николай Николаевич, тоже… провокатор, — сказал он мне с отчаянной и спокойной откровенностью человека, которому действительно нечего скрывать, потому что нечего терять. — Ведь ваша бомба не взорвалась тогда. Оно, к лучшему, наверное… убило бы людей, что там стояли, всех бы ребят повесили… Простите, — он оборвал сам себя и продолжил: — И я решил связаться тайком с тем человеком, который направил к вам. В нем я был уверен. Хотел предупредить на счет вас…

— А наш друг связался со мной и просил разобраться с ситуацией, — подытожил Б.Н.

Леопольд, до сих пор не принимающий никакого участия в разыгрываемой сцене, пододвинул мне стул и силой заставил сесть, так как меня, видимо, слегка пошатывало, как спьяну, чего я сам не чувствовал. Общее ощущение, овладевшее мной, было сродни контузии — вокруг меня будто образовался какой-то гул, четкость мысли покинула меня, и что-то болезненно давило в груди.

— И… как же ты разобрался? — глухо спросил я.

Я понимал только то, что меня и Савелия обвиняют в предательстве, меня захлестывало неверие и возмущение, но я приказал себе сохранять внешнее спокойствие.

— Относительно тебя, Николай, нет никаких сомнений, — поспешил заверить Б.Н., но от этого мне не стало легче. — Когда я получил сообщение о том, что двое членов нашей боевой дружины могут состоять в связи с департаментом полиции — и это сама по себе шокирующая новость совпала с исчезновением Ирины — мне пришлось развернуть активную деятельность для проверки поступивших сведений. Я также связался с ЦК и с некоторыми товарищами… с которыми было возможно связаться. Как ты знаешь, московскую типографию Евгения Михайловича полиция открыла еще в начале сентября, а его самого вскоре после этого арестовали в Петербурге и приговорили к пяти годам каторги.

— Савелий работал в типографии с апреля. То, что через месяц после его ухода типографию арестовали, ни о чем не свидетельствует.

— Само по себе — не свидетельствует. Но далее я попросил предоставить мне список товарищей, связанных с типографией Евгения Михайловича и арестованных по обвинению в распространении запрещенных изданий. С апреля по настоящее были арестованы, задержаны или подверглись обыску двенадцать человек.

— Может быть следствием их собственной неосторожности и повышению активности работы охранки, — предположил я.

— У одной из связных, которая перевозила шрифты из Москвы в Красноуфимск, в московской квартире был произведен обстоятельный обыск, даже простукивали стены и вскрыли пол. Искали именно шрифт, причем, как она говорит, жандармы прямо давали понять, что обладают информацией, позволяющей им быть уверенными в положительных результатах обыска. Шрифт буквально за день до обыска был передан другому человеку, но в квартире вместо этого обнаружили несколько номеров «Революционной России» и парочку социалистических книг.

— Наверное, сама кому проболталась, — раздраженно бросил я. — Для девушек, особенно молодых, такое не редкость.

— Я говорю о Валентине, которая фельдшерица.

— Наша товарищ Валя? — ошарашено спросил я.

— Да.

Перед глазами сразу возник теплый и знакомый образ Валентины — уже немолодой, очень доброй и вместе с тем решительной и твердой в убеждениях женщины. Она никогда прямо не участвовала в терроре, хотя помогала нам бесчисленное количество раз; она могла передать записку, но ни разу не удалось уговорить ее передать боевику браунинг, она часто возила шрифты, но никогда — динамит. Когда я получил ожоги, она больше полутора недель не отходила от меня. Когда ей все-таки понадобилось на полдня куда-то отлучиться, я воспользовался ее отсутствием: вколол себе двойную дозу морфия и кухонным ножом, кое-как стерилизованным над огнем, окончательно изуродовал себе левую руку. Как я потом пытался объяснить кричащей на меня в крайнем возмущении Валентине, ампутировать сильно поврежденные части тела лучше раньше, чем позже, и сразу, а не по частям.

Я полностью доверял Валентине, потому что нельзя не доверять человеку, который оказался рядом в подобной ситуации, и я знал, что она действительно не могла попасться полиции по собственной неосторожности.

— Так ее арестовали? — спросил я с волнением, так как не слышал ничего о ней почти полгода.

— Да. Определили в качестве наказания ссылку в Красноуфимск под гласный полицейский надзор. Теперь она в Петербурге на нелегальном положении.

— И она показала, что кто-то навел на нее полицию?

— Да, из ее письма прямо следует указание на то, что ее выдал кто-то, кто знал работу тайной типографии изнутри, — ответил Б.Н.

— Допустим. Но это еще нельзя считать ни доказательством, ни основанием для подозрения какого-то конкретного человека, — сказал я, хотя упоминание Валентины как свидетельницы чрезвычайно смутило меня.

— Конечно, — небрежно согласился Б.Н. — Но ответь, пожалуйста, на один вопрос. Почему не сдетонировал твой снаряд?

— Потому что так часто бывает! Потому что ни один техник не застрахован от этого. Вы же знаете, товарищи. Может быть, удар снаряда о землю был недостаточной силы, или трубка попалась бракованная, или я сам что-то напутал. Я сам делал все три запала. Если в этой неудаче усматривать признаки провокаторской деятельности, то обвинять в ней придется только меня, — я говорил как бы по инерции, в то время как в моей голове будто складывались детали игры-мозаики. Я вспомнил, как ночью, за несколько часов до передачи снарядов анархистам, Савелий заходил в мою комнату. Сплю я довольно чутко, но и Лисенок ходит тихо — не скрипнула бы половица, я бы и не проснулся. Я осекся и замолчал, обдумывая эту возможность. В Петербурге Савы со мной не было, поэтому с помощником министра все прошло отлично.

Б.Н. тем временем снова обратился к анархисту:

— Скажите, в какой день вы ходили на встречу со своим полицейским начальником и видели помощника Николая Николаевича.

— 22-го октября, в четверг, — быстро ответил тот.

— В каком часу?

— Мне было велено прийти в четверть седьмого. Вашего помощника я видел выходящим из здания примерно за двадцать минут до этого времени. Как раз начинало темнеть…

— Но вы видели хорошо то, о чем говорите?

— Конечно.

Я как-то отстраненно подумал, что не будь Б.Н. революционером, он мог бы стать неплохим прокурором или следователем. Когда мы работали в Петербурге, где опасность нарваться на провокатора была многократно выше, наш руководитель умел так организовать сообщение между группами, что связные, которым не полагалось знать друг друга, не пересекались даже на улицах. Б.Н. бы точно не допустил такой ошибки, как этот Крафт.

— Николай, постарайся вспомнить, чем был занят Савелий 22 октября в четверг вечером.

Хотел бы я не помнить, как большинство обывателей, события почти двухнедельной давности, но моя деятельность этого не позволяла.

— Сказал, что уходит на явку, — обреченно выдохнул я.

— И ведь не соврал, — хихикнула Ирина.

— Как вы все помните, я явок на четверг, не считая утренней прогулки с Ириной, не назначал.

У меня в груди разрасталось и поднималось к горлу темное и тяжелое чувство, уже знакомое и неотступное, как сам террор, — ненависть. Ко всему. К проклятой охранке, к царю и царизму, к предателям-провокаторам, к самому себе, к Ирине за то, что она смеется, и к Леопольду за то, что молчит, к Б.Н. за то, что специально переходил от менее обоснованных подозрений к совершенно неоспоримым, чтобы добиться нужного ему эффекта.

— А теперь, товарищи, скажите, считает ли кто-то приведенные свидетельства недостаточными для вынесения решения относительно провокаторской деятельности Савелия Киршина?

По-хорошему, на этот вопрос должен был отвечать партийный «суд чести» в присутствии обвиняемого или специально сформированная комиссия, в которой обязательно были бы задействованы и члены ЦК, — но мы были не в том положении, чтобы действовать в соответствии со строгими постановлениями внутрипартийной дисциплины. Наше молчание было истолковано как знак согласия.

— Что касается вас, господин Александр, — заговорил Б.Н. с совершенно непроницаемым лицом. — Вы только что стали участником и свидетелем выяснения неприятной истины об одном из членов нашей боевой дружины. Вы, несомненно, понимаете, что за этим выяснением должны последовать меры. Существует один совершенно надежный способ избавить вас от искушения рассказать об этом кому-нибудь, особенно вашему полицейскому начальнику.

Анархист даже не побледнел — это неподходящее слово — его лицо посерело, приобрело землистый оттенок.

— Но я вполне верю в вашу, как это ни странно звучит, порядочность. Я верю, что вы не по своей воле стали осведомителем охранки и не имеете намерения вредить своим соратникам по революционной борьбе. И чтобы мои товарищи тоже в этом убедились, я попрошу вас снять пиджак и рубашку.

Анархист встал и без возражений, хотя это явно было для него неловко и неприятно, снял свой старый, залатанный на локтях пиджак. Еще до того как он стянул через голову ситцевую косоворотку, я догадался, что увижу, и понял, до какой степени Б.Н. дирижировал всей ситуацией и какое удовольствие это ему доставляло. Однако увиденное проняло даже Леопольда, который благодаря флотской службе к телесным наказаниям был привычен.

— Эва как исполосовали, — протянул он, разглядывая разукрашенную уже заживающими рубцами спину анархиста, — на совесть били, я бы сказал.

— Не забудьте потом шепнуть фамилию этого мерзавца Ирине. Она знает, что с такими делать, — невесело усмехнулся я.

— Прежде тех мерзавцев, что находятся снаружи, предлагаю разобраться с мерзавцами, которые в непосредственной близости, — отрезала Ирина.

Анархист спешно оделся и остался стоять, выжидающе глядя на Б.Н.

— Нам бы следует сообщить о вашей деятельности тем, кого вы подвергли таким образом опасности, — сказал наш руководитель.

— Они меня убьют.

— Конечно. Поэтому, а также учитывая, что вы по своей воле доверились нам, ни я, ни мои товарищи не будем никому ничего сообщать. Думаю, самое лучшее, что вы можете сделать — это уехать из Москвы как можно скорее. Поезжайте в южные регионы или за границу — как сами решите. Я могу дать вам финский паспорт, если вам это поможет.

— Да, пожалуйста.

Анархист взял паспорт, еще раз пробормотал слова благодарности и раскаяния и поспешил покинуть квартиру. Несомненно, за неполный час с Б.Н. страху он натерпелся больше, чем за полмесяца допросов в департаменте.

— Что с Киршиным? — напомнила Ирина.

— Давайте я, — легко вызвался Леопольд. — Стрельнуть его, и всех делов.

— Нет, — неожиданно возразил Б.Н., — не ты. Это же я его привел в нашу дружину. Я сам. Я и Николай.

Я не удивлялся и не возражал. Что бы там ни говорил Б.Н. об отсутствии подозрений в мой адрес, мы все понимаем, что они есть. Если не прямым сотрудничеством с охранкой, то по крайней мере связью с провокатором я себя запятнал. А раз виноват — нужно исправляться. Б.Н. на самом деле очень ревнив, ему нужно подтверждение того, что я все еще верен товарищам и террору.

Когда мы уходили, Ирина плакала. Хозяйка-немка поила ее каким-то успокаивающим отваром из трав с добавлением опиумной настойки. Леопольду было велено отвезти нас к даче, а потом вернуться и доставить Ирину в «Боярский двор». Мы сидели в пролетке молча, Б.Н. задумчиво похлопывал ладонями по лежащему у него на коленях портфелю для бумаг, а я кутался в шерстяной шарф, спасаясь от летящих в лицо колючих ледяных кристалликов.

— Ты, может быть, думаешь, что я поступаю жестоко? — тихо спросил Б.Н.

«Может быть, ты бы хотел остаться на квартире с Ириной, глотать хозяйкины успокоительные отвары, а я бы разобрался со всем сам?» — должна была означать его реплика.

— Нет, — ответил я. — Ты поступаешь правильно.

Леопольд высадил нас возле церкви, и мы около четверти часа брели до дачи по присыпанным снегом дорожкам мимо зарослей голых мертвых кустарников. Моя мастерская уже не казалась мне родным и безопасным местом. Едва я переступил порог меня прошибло до одури поганое ощущение, будто я зашел в оскверненное — выражаясь клерикальным языком — нечистое место.

— Во сколько он обычно возвращается? — спросил Б.Н., проходя в гостиную.

— Теперь стал немного раньше, около четырех часов, — ответил я.

— Ну что ж, подождем.

Я проверил, насколько хорошо закупорены жестяные оболочки с динамитом, и сложил их в один чемодан, в другой упаковал свои инструменты вместе с кой-какими личными вещами. Б.Н. достал из своего портфеля небольшой футляр и попросил несколько минут уединения. Я знал, что ему нужно сделать себе инъекцию морфия, и не стал мешать.

Минуты тянулись долго. Даже перед первым покушением я не испытывал такого тяжелого, удушающего чувства. И вместе с тем я был полностью закрыт для всякого рода бытовых переживаний, какие могут испытывать люди от сознания предательства близкого человека. Я не чувствовал боли, только холод, как это бывает, верно, при смертельном пулевом ранении. Единственное, что мне было нужно: убедиться совершенно в том, что Б.Н. не ошибся в своих выводах. Мне нужно было услышать от Савелия действительное признание в том, в чем мы заочно признали его виновным.

Сава пришел, как обычно в четыре часа, как будто совсем ничего не случилось. Я слышал, как он возится в сенях, разувается и снимает ватник.

— Иди, встреть, — велел мне Б.Н.

Должно быть, что-то отражалось на моем лице, так как Савелий спросил, в чем дело.

— Б.Н. хочет поговорить с тобой, — ответил я.

Мы прошли через гостиную в главную комнату, я пропустил мальчишку вперед и остановился в дверном проеме.

— Садитесь, господин Киршин, — сказал Б.Н., указывая на выдвинутый в середину стул.

— Что случилось? — спросил Сава.

Б.Н. зажмурился и знакомым усталым движением потер виски.

— Ну, не будем ходить вокруг да около. Я уже устал от этого. Говорю прямо: вас обвиняют в сношениях с охранным отделением.

Я вспомнил, как в поезде во время поездки из Финляндии к нам пристал таможенный офицер с вопросом, что мы везем в чемодане, и как быстро Лисенок сообразил, что сказать. И сейчас прямое заявление руководителя его не ошарашило и не смутило.

— Кто же? — быстро спросил он.

— Один из наших товарищей видел вас выходящим из дома, где полицейский служащий Крафт проводит встречи со своими осведомителями.

— Он ошибся, я не знаю никакого Крафта.

Эта первая реакция Савелия, совершенно рассудочная в такой ситуации, в которой невиновному человеку было бы невозможно сохранить спокойствие, еще больше убедила меня в том, что мы не ошибаемся.

— Хорошо, тогда ответьте, где вы были 22-го числа прошлого месяца вечером.

— Не могу помнить. Либо с вами, либо здесь. Где мне еще быть?

— Тебя не было ни здесь, ни с моими товарищами, — сказал я.

— Вспомни, Николай, я, верно, ходил в город что-то купить или по поручению…

— Нет.

— Товарищи, это глупость!

Он резко вскочил со стула. Б.Н. так же быстро, естественным и неуловимым движением достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака маленький браунинг. Я ни разу не видел, чтобы наш руководитель сам стрелял в кого-либо, но я не сомневался, что у него хватит и решительности, и умения.

— Извольте сидеть смирно, — сквозь зубы процедил Б.Н.

— Товарищи, вы обвиняете меня, исходя из голословных показаний неизвестного лица, — поспешно заговорил Савелий. Теперь я видел, что его слегка трясет, а на лбу выступили капли пота. — Могу я хотя бы узнать, кто это?

— Можете. Это анархист, известный под именем Александр, из рабочих. Вы его, конечно, помните. Его товарищи из-за вас отправились на бессрочную каторгу.

— Почему вы это говорите? — простонал Савелий. — Между прочим, почему вы не предполагаете, что этот Александр сам выдал своих товарищей и перекладывает вину на меня? Это объяснило бы, во всяком случае, почему он, в отличие от своих товарищей, на свободе.

«Он знает, что Александр стал осведомителем охранки, — понял я. — И знает об этом от Крафта».

— Потому что он сам признался в своей провокаторской роли и сам пришел к нам с целью предупредить о предательстве. Причем, как вы понимаете, немало при этом рисковал, не только свободой, но и жизнью, — Б.Н. чуть улыбнулся, или это дернулся от нервности уголок его губ.

Савелий замолчал, закрыл лицо руками. Он не ожидал того, что Александр решился признаться нам, и ему нечего было ответить. Б.Н. почувствовал слабину и сразу заговорил совсем другим, мягким и как будто сочувствующим тоном:

— Ну, скажите же правду хоть раз. От этого напрямую зависит ваша судьба.

— Нет, не зависит, — ответил Савелий, кивком указывая на пистолет, который Б.Н. все еще держал в руке.

— Пожалуй, я слукавил. Но все-таки ответьте: как давно?

— С января этого года, — ровно ответил Сава.

Значит, еще до типографии. Это должно было бы меня удивить, но почему-то показалось совершенно не важным. А вот Б.Н. присвистнул, и даже глаза у него радостно заблестели.

— Господи! Неужели идейный монархист? — с искренним восхищением осведомился он.

— Нет, не монархист. Конституционалист.

— Я бы с радостью выслушал вашу истинную политическую позицию и даже с удовольствием подискутировал бы, но, увы, время поджимает. Николай, будь добр, свяжи ему понадежней руки. Для предотвращения всяких нежелательных случайностей.

Веревку Б.Н. принес с собой в портфеле, хотя в кладовке валялся целый моток. Мальчишка не сопротивлялся.

— Вы слышали, наверное, господин Киршин, — снова обратился к нему Б.Н., — об убийстве на улице Щипок несколько месяцев назад. Трое революционеров — если позволительно их так называть — убили бывшего товарища, уличенного в провокаторстве. И мать его заодно. Как убили… ну, по лицу вижу, что сами знаете, слышали. Еще бы, все газеты смаковали… Ну так мы ничего подобного делать не намерены. Это уже та грань, за которой революционное дело превращается в изуверство…

Б.Н. положил браунинг на стол и начал из длинного отреза веревки крутить правильную висельную петлю. «Наверное, Леопольд научил, — отстраненно подумал я. — Он и мне когда-то показывал для наглядности, как виселица работает».

— В сенях балки есть, — подсказал я.

Когда мой руководитель вышел из комнаты, мальчишка посмотрел на меня так, что недобитые остатки чего-то человеческого во мне отчаянно заметались, выворачивая внутренности болью.

— Эй, Лисенок, — я ласково погладил его по щеке, как делал много раз, — скажи, тебе хоть было хорошо со мной? Или и тут притворялся?

— Конечно, было! Клянусь тебе, это — настоящее. Николай, помоги!

Эту последнюю фразу услышал Б.Н., возвращаясь в комнату.

— Мы с вами обращаемся по-человечески, так и ведите себя, как человек, — бросил он, презрительно поморщившись, и коротко приказал мне: — Давай его в сени.

Перекладины под потолком в сенях были из березового бруса в три пальца толщиной. Я засомневался, выдержат ли. Не уверен, то ли я долго смотрел на них, то ли все-таки озвучил свои сомнения вслух, но Б.Н. махнул рукой: «Выдержит. Он весит-то пуда три». И прибавил, проследив за взглядом Савелия, направленным на входную дверь:

— Даже пытаться не советую.

— Он так перекреститься не сможет, — сказал я, когда мы поставили Киршина на табурет. Руки у мальчишки все еще были связаны за спиной.

— А надо?

— Может, икону принести? — предложил я, сам не зная, зачем растягиваю это мучение.

— Вам нужно икону поднести или еще что? — Б.Н. тряхнул Савелия за локоть и, не дождавшись ответа, пожал плечами. 

— Нет, так нет. Николай, — и сверкнул на меня черными глазами; в руке опять возник маленький браунинг. Я сделал шаг и выбил табурет из-под ног Киршина.

Леопольд мне рассказывал, что петлей больше пугают, а на самом деле не страшно совсем, быстро. Пожалуй, прав был. Пара секунд, и все.

— Идем, возьмем вещи, — сказал Б.Н.

С двумя чемоданами со всем необходимым для изготовления снаряда и немногими моими пожитками мы покинули дачу, заперев на ключ входную дверь. Шли по узкой черной полосе следов, оставленной на запорошенной снегом тропинке, ведущей к церкви. Возле церкви всегда стоял хотя бы один извозчик.

— Николай, ответь мне на один вопрос, — произнес Б.Н., не останавливаясь и не поворачивая ко мне лица. — Продолжишь ли ты принимать участие в нашей борьбе, или мне нужно искать нового техника?

Разумеется, я ответил, что буду продолжать.

***

 

Мы, конечно, не ждали, что убийство провокатора пройдет для нас безо всяких последствий. Мы вынуждены были отказаться от плана покушения на генерал-губернатора. Леопольд безо всякой специальной подготовки застрелил на железнодорожной станции в Петербурге генерал-майора, командира семеновцев. Верный себе, сдаться властям он не захотел и отстреливался до последнего, ранив еще двоих человек, прежде чем погибнуть самому. Нас с Ириной взяли на конспиративной квартире, а Б.Н. задержали на границе. Его судили как лидера боевой дружины и приговорили к смертной казни. Ирине, ввиду возраста и состояния здоровья, определили в качестве наказания ссылку в Уфу, к родителям. Меня обвиняли в убийстве Киршина, я и не отрицал. Все шло к веревочке, но в последний момент суд решил проявить ко мне снисхождение и заменил смертную казнь бессрочной каторгой.

Через полгода мы встречались в номере одной женевской гостиницы почти что привычным составом — только теперь с нами не было Леопольда. Б.Н., похоже, покончил с морфинизмом, и им владела обычная жажда активной революционной деятельности. Он добился, чтобы Центральный Комитет выделил нам денег для организации новой динамитной мастерской, на этот раз в Женеве. Я стал готовиться к новой террористической кампании.


End file.
